Short-term Back (Home)
by yeejia
Summary: Pulang. Mereka ingin pulang, dan pada akhirnya, harapan itu didengar oleh Tuhan. [luhan; slight!hunhan; exo]


Short-term Back (Home)

another short fanfreaktion by **yeejia**

happy reading o/

* * *

**Short-term Back (Home)**

_Pulang. Mereka ingin pulang, dan pada akhirnya, harapan itu didengar oleh Tuhan._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Ia tidak ingat sudah berapa lama bibirnya tak berhenti mengulas senyum lebar yang bisa saja merobek wajahnya. Dua jam? Tiga? Empat? Mungkin lebih? Ah, dia tidak peduli. Tumitnya terus ia gerakkan melangkah menuju terminal penerbangannya seiring dengan pekikan-pekikan gadis-gadis remaja disekitarnya yang kian membahana. Tentu saja, pekikan-pekikan gadis-gadis remaja yang jumlahnya tidak bisa dibilang sedikit itu ditujukan padanya.

"Luhan _oppa! Annyeong!_"

Sesosok gadis berambut panjang dengan setelan kasual yang berhasil mensejajari langkahnya—bersama beberapa gadis lain—menyapa Luhan dengan suara tertahan, mencoba menahan luapan histerisnya karena bisa berjarak sedekat ini dengan Luhan. Luhan menoleh padanya, tersenyum lebar dan balas menyapanya ramah. Gadis itu memekik pelan diikuti pekikan-pekikan lain yang hampir sama.

Tidak hanya pekikan-pekikan yang didapatnya. Sejak ia menapakkan kakinya turun dari mobil, beberapa kilatan _blitz _juga sempat menyapa matanya yang terlindungi kacamata, ataupun beberapa lensa kamera yang tidak sengaja bertemu pandang dengannya.

Luhan hendak merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk melihat deret angka yang menunjukkan pukul berapa saat ini. Namun kegiatannya terkendala dengan beberapa bingkisan dari penggemar yang dibawa kedua tangannya. Tidak sebanyak ketika ia bersama kesebelas rekannya yang lain _sih, _tapi memang cukup merepotkan Luhan.

Setelah beberapa saat bergelut dengan bingkisan-bingkisan di kedua tangannya, ia akhirnya bisa meraih ponselnya. Menunduk memandang ponselnya, Luhan mengecek pukul berapa saat ini. Dan ketika Luhan membaca angka-angka itu, senyuman lebar tak terelakkan lagi terlukis diwajahnya.

Penerbangan ke Beijing 10 menit lagi.

_Ia akan kembali…_

"Luhan _oppa_, apa yang akan kau lakukan di Beijing?"

"Pulang. Kembali kerumah, bertemu keluarga."

…_pulang_

_._

_._

_._

Pulang. Mereka ingin pulang, dan pada akhirnya, harapan itu didengar oleh Tuhan. Agensi mereka memberi kesempatan masing-masing untuk pulang.

Saat diberitahu oleh sang manager tentang kesempatan yang diberikan agensi untuk kembali ke kampung halaman mereka masing-masing, Yixing tak bisa untuk tidak menitikkan air matanya walaupun untuk beberapa saat, berkali-kali ia mengelaknya dengan beralibi bahwa ia baik-baik saja dan tersenyum selebar yang ia bisa.

Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan Jongdae tentu saja langsung bersorak dan melompat kesana-kemari dan berakhir memeluk manager _hyung _mereka dengan—terlalu—erat (membuat sang manager _hyung_ berakhir terduduk lemas di sofa karena kehabisan oksigen)

Suho dan Yifan hanya melongo tak percaya dan berulangkali memastikan bahwa hal ini benar adanya dengan terus menanyakan "Benarkah?", "Kau tidak sedang bercanda kan, _hyung_?", "Tolong katakan pada kami yang sebenarnya!" "Ini lelucon!" dengan mengguncangkan bahu sang manager tanpa berhenti.

Yang lainnya bersorak, berlarian kesana-kemari, berputar-putar tak tentu arah dan sebagainya hingga membuat _dorm_ mereka tak karuan bentuknya. Sedangkan Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum lebar bersama Minseok di meja makan sampai akhirnya mereka berdua ditarik untuk ikut bergandengan membuat sebuah lingkaran dengan saling bergandengan dan berputar-putar tak tentu arah bersama _maknae line._

Mereka tidak peduli dengan batasan waktu yang menurut mereka sendiri pun terlampau singkat, juga mereka yang tak bisa menuntut lebih. Dengan agensi mereka memberi kesempatan pulang, mereka sudah sangat bahagia, bersyukur, dan berterimakasih untuk itu. _Daripada tidak sama sekali_, itu pendapat yang kompak terpikirkan oleh mereka, mengingat agensi besar yang menaungi—salah satunya—Luhan dan kesebelas temannya jarang-jarang memberi kesempatan pulang untuk para artisnya karena tuntutan pekerjaan yang menumpuk.

Mereka akhirnya pulang. Walaupun dengan batasan waktu yang cukup singkat, kebahagiaan mereka seperti mendapatkan penghargaan musik paling bergengsi yang pernah ada. Terkesan berlebihan memang dengan reaksi mereka yang sedemikian rupa. Tapi inilah yang mereka inginkan. Paling inginkan. Setidaknya untuk saat ini.

.

.

.

_Hyung, kau sudah sampai? Bagaimana Beijing sekarang? Jangan lupakan salamku untuk kedua orang tuamu~!_

Luhan tersenyum membacanya. Itu pesan yang Sehun kirim dan sampai di ponselnya beberapa menit yang lalu.

_Aku masih berada di atas awan kkk mungkin setengah jam lagi aku akan mendarat. Aku tak akan melupakannya^^_

_Omong-omong kau sudah menyampaikan salamku kepada orangtuamu juga kan?_

Dan untuk seterusnya, Luhan tenggelam dalam dunianya dan Sehun. Mengobrol tentang lingkungan sekitar rumah Sehun yang tidak ada perubahan, teman-teman rumah Sehun yang bahkan masih mengingatnya dan sempat mengajaknya bermain bola di lapangan dekat rumahnya, juga memakan ramyun super pedas bersama. Semuanya nyaris tak berubah, kata Sehun.

Luhan menanggapi setiap pesan Sehun dengan kalimat-kalimat menyenangkan dan ketika membaca pesan-pesan Sehun tersebut ia jadi semakin ingin cepat sampai dan pulang. Melihat kampung halamannya dan bermain bersama teman-teman lama. Untuk kesekian kalinya, Luhan tak bisa untuk untuk tidak menahan senyum lebarnya. Kebahagiannya meluap-luap. Ia sudah tidak sabar.

Dan ketika Luhan menoleh pada jendela pesawat, ia menghela nafas bahagianya penuh kebebasan, seakan yang dilakukannya mampu mengurangi luapan bahagia yang bisa saja meledakkan tubuhnya saat itu juga. Lagi-lagi, Luhan mengulas senyum. Entah ia merasa pegal atau tidak karna mungkin sudah beribu kali ia tersenyum lebar hari ini.

Luhan melihat bandara internasional China dari ketinggian tempatnya berada dan tidak selang berapa lama suara pemberitahuan dari awak pesawat mengumumkan bahwa mereka akan mendarat sebentar lagi.

Luhan telah sampai… rumah.

_Pulang._

_._

_._

_._

_Hyung, menurutmu apa definisi rumah?_

_Sebuah kotak beratap tempat kita tinggal kkk_

_Ya~ maksudku bukan yang seperti itu_

_Menurutku rumah adalah tempat dimana kau bisa hidup di dalamnya selama berpuluh-puluh tahun bersama keluargamu tanpa pernah merasa jenuh sekalipun karena kehangatan kasih sayang yang ada disana…_

_**-fin-**_

* * *

a/n: jadi sebenernya mau ngelanjutin ff kaisoo yang lagi saya garap dan gak sengaja nemuin ini ff di folder draft terus sadar kalo ff ini ternyata udah rampung dari sewindu yang lalu /alay/ bahkan sebelum saya buat lost (in the rain) yang ternyata terpublish duluan. jadi daripada berdebu di folder yaudah di publish aja. dan untuk judul, eung…. no comment. susah ternyata nyari judul yang gak mainstream hahaha.

this story was inspired by the exo members who returned to their homes to celebrate chuseok some time ago. well, bisa dibilang based on true story kan? hihihihi

sebenernya waktu itu saya pengen pake yiksing sebagai main cast, tapi karna foto-foto lulu di bandara yang asdfghjkluhan parah, akhirnya saya make dia aja.

last, mind to review?

regards,

/yeejia/


End file.
